This invention relates generally to a door retainer and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a magnetic door stay retainer for holding a one-way or two-way swinging door in a closed position in a door frame.
Heretofore there have been various types of magnetic catches and door latches as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,050 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,331 to Teetor, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,900 to Alderman. Also, there are prior art magnetic door stops and magnet touch latches described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,697 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,285 to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,037 to Hutchinson.
While the above prior art patents disclose various types of magnetic devices for holding doors in a closed position, none of them disclose the structure and the advantages of the subject invention as described herein.